Double U HunHan Ver
by uglydeer
Summary: Bagaimana kisah cinta antara Oh Sehun dan Luhan yang terpisah oleh dua dunia? Akankah mereka bersatu dan mendapatkan Happy Ending? /HunHan/Yaoi/BxB/BL


_**Double U**_

Rusa Jelek Present

 **Cast** :

Oh Sehun – Luhan

 **Main Cast** :

All Memb EXO

 _Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita._

 _Kuberi dua pilihan, Aku yang mendapat Happy Ending dan Kau mendapatkan Sad Ending. Atau.. Kau mendapatkan Happy Ending, dan Aku akan mendapat Sad Ending._

 _Karena tidak mungkin di antara kita mendapat ending yang sama, harus ada salah satu yang mengorbankannya._

 _Kau, atau Aku._

 **Warning**

Yaoi, BxB, Gore, Dirty Talk, Typos, Blood, etc.

BGM: 환상 속의 그대 – Basick, INKI (Ost. W Part 3)

 **Happy Reading**

"Haruskah kita menuju cabang olahraga lain di Olimpiade Athena 2004. Ada kabar baik di Cabang Menembak. Sekarang di area menembak, ada pertandingan final untuk Pria Pistol 50m sedang berlangsung.

Tanpa di duga, aksi Oh Sehun dari Korea sangat baik. Dia masih muda, tetapi gaya menembaknya sangat bagus. Padahal dia baru duduk di kelas 11. Semoga dia bisa memenangkan medali emas, dan membawa nama harum Negara Korea, khususnya dalam cabang olah raga menembak ini.

Disini adalah Lapangan Menembak Markupuolo Olimpiade. Pertandingan Final untuk kategori Pria Pistol 50m sudah dimulai. Kami akan melaporkan langsung dari area menembak sekarang."

Begitulah tayangan yang sedang di tampilkan di TV layar lebar di seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan saat ini, Semua masyarakat sangat menanti-nantikan pertandingan ini. Mereka ingin melihat bagaimana aksi seorang Oh Sehun yang akan melakukan pertandingan menembak ini dan membawa Medali Emas untuk Korea. Mereka juga tidak sabar bagaimana hasil akhir dari pertandingan ini. Kita kembali ke Lapangan Area Menembak sekarang.

Oh Sehun dari korea berusaha memenangkan medali emas. Meskipun ia berada di urutan ke tujuh untuk sampai lolos ke final, dia saat ini sedang memimpin tujuh tembakan pertama di pertandingan final.

"Oh Sehun berada di urutan nomor 3. Dia sebelumnya mencetak 10,6 Poin. Ivan Asimov dari Ukraina berada di urutan keempat, dia sebelumnya mencetak 9,9 Poin"

Itu adalah pembacaan hasil sementara yang telah di dapatkan dari tembakan yang sebelumnya.

Ternyata bukan Oh Sehun saja yang di harapkan untuk membawa medali emas. Para pemain di sampingnya berada di peringkat 1,2 dan 3 di kejuaraan Dunia, juga mengharapkan mendapatkan medali tersebut.

Benar, ini pertama kalinya ia dipilih untuk menjadi Tim Nasional. Ini debut Internasional pertamanya bagi Oh Sehun. Pemain 17 tahun ini berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk melawan pemain juara dunia.

"Untuk kompetisi berikutnya, silahkan isi peluru"

Wasit sudah memberi aba-aba untuk para pemain. Saat ini para pemain sedang mengisi peluru mereka.

"Bersiap"

Para pemain sudah memposisikan tangan mereka dan mefokuskan pandangan mereka untuk menembak titik yang sudah di tentukan. Sekarang ini adalah penembakan yang kedelapan.

"Mulai"

Satu persatu pemain sudah meloloskan peluru mereka. Dan yeah ternyata Oh Sehun mencetak 10,2 Poin! 10,2 Poin!.

Di kejauhan, pelatih Oh Sehun yaitu adalah ayahnya sendiri Oh Kyuhyun sedang betepuk tangan bangga karena anaknya bisa mendapat poin sebesar itu.

Sedangkan si peringkat dunia nomor satu, Asimov mencetak 9.5 poin. Sekarang sulit bagi Asimov untuk mengejar ketinggalannya. Akan tetapi Oh Sehun tidak boleh berpuas diri dulu. Dia harus tetap tenang sampai akhir.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan mensugesti dirinya sendiri untuk tetap tenang. "Fighting Oh Sehun" gumamnya seorang diri. Oh Kyuhyun juga memberinya semangat dan menyuruhnya untuk tetap tenang.

Lalu beberapa kamera menyorot pelatih Sehun. "Dia Oh Kyuhyun?" kemudian banyak yang berbisik-bisik tentang Kyuhyun.

"Dia Oh Kyuhyun, ayahnya Oh Sehun serta pelatihnya"

"Woah dia mengajarkan anaknya untuk menembak dan berlajar untuk berkonsentrasi, dan dia bisa sejauh ini selama tiga tahun"

Komentator berbincang-bincang tentang Kyuhyun dan Sehun, tentang Kyuhyun yang bisa melatih anaknya selama ini dan Sehun yang bisa sehebat ini dalam waktu singkat. "Dia benar-benar Jenius", "Mengikuti bakat ayahnya" Imbuhnya.

Sekarang Sehun melakukan tembakan kesembilan.

"Bersiap"

Sehun melakukan lagi, memposisikan tangannya dan memfokuskan pandangan pada titik di depan. Mengatur nafas perlahan.

"3,2,1 Mulai"

Setelah mendengar aba-aba, Sehun langsung melesakkan pelurunya. Tapi tunggu, Astaga apa yang terjadi? Dia meleset dengan sangat jauh. Dia mencetak 7,9 poin. Sehun membuat kesalahan kritis pada tembakan kesembilan. Sedangkan Asimov dari Ukraina mencetak 10,2.

Jika begini, sekarang Asimov yang memimpin dengan selisih 0,2 poin. Total skornya adalah 652,4. Dan total skor Sehun 653,2.

Peraih medali emas akan di putuskan dari tembakan terakhir ini. Pengalaman Asimov terbayar di saat-saat terakhir. Apakah Pengalaman yang kurang dari Oh Sehun yang menjadi penghambat kesuksesannya saat ini?

"Fokus, ini kesempatan terakhir". Ayahnya bergumam sangat lirih. Dan menanti-nanti dengan was-was.

"Untuk kompetisi tembakan berikutnya, isi peluru"

"Bersiap"

"3,2,1"

"Mulai"

Ini adalah saat-saat yang menegangkan, larena ini adalah penentuan siapa yang mendapatkan medali. Ini tembakan ke 10 yang terakhir.

Saat ini Asimov mencetak skor 10,4. Dia bisa menjadi kandidat kuat untuk membawa medali emas. Sedangkan Oh Sehun harus mencetak lebih dari skor 10,7.

Sehun masih menargetkan tembakannya, dia harus menembak dalam waktu 75 detik, tetapi sepertinya dia sangat gugup. Dia harus menenangkan pikirannya.

"Hun, Tembak!" ayahnya berteriak. "Tembak Langsung!" Imbuhnya

Semua pemain sudah selesai menembak, tetapi Oh Sehun belum menembak. Dia harus menembak sekarang. Sudah 55 detik terlewati, Dia sangat cemas. Setidaknya dia harus mendapatkan medali perunggu.

Waktu masih tersisa 5 detik, tetapi Sehun masih belum ingin menembak.

Sang wasit menghitung waktu dengan mundur.

"5, 4, 3.."

"Dia harus menembak sekarang!" Komentator berteriak heboh.

"2.."

Akhirnya Sehun menembak, dengan sisa waktu beberapa detik saja. Dan Hasilnya adalah..

10,9. Oh Sehun mencetak 10,9 Poin. Keadaan sekarang berbalik.

"Kau berhasil!"

Itu Kyuhyun yang berteriak. Dan berlari menuju Sehun. "Kau peraih medali emas Sehun-ah, bagus, aku bangga padamu"

Sehun memeluk ayahnya dan menggendong ayahnya sembari berjingkrak-jingkrak bahagia karena mendapat medali emas.

Kemudian ia melihat ke arah kamera, membentuk postur hormat dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Inilah dia, Seorang Oh Sehun yang usianya bahkan masih 17 tahun, tetapi sudah bisa mengalahkan atlet Penembak profesional yang dahulunya pernah menjadi juara di olimpiade yang lainnya.

Seketika Oh Sehun menjadi bintang di Korea, Dia adalah bintang baru yang telah lahir hari ini.

 _BREAKING NEWS: [Oh Sehun memenangkan medali emas untuk kategori Pria Pistol 50m]_

 _Beberapa Tahun Kemudian._

Kini keluarga Oh Kyuhyun sedang menonton bola bersama di ruang keluarga. Semuanya kecuali Sehun, ia sedang kuliah dan belum pulang dari Fakultasnya, ia mengambil jurusan Teknik Mesin dan Komputer.

Di dinding ruangan itu terdapat banyak sekali foto, medali, piala dan piagam yang telah Sehun raih dalam kejuaraan menembaknya. Dan ada Pigura besar yang berisi foto keluarga.

" _Sekarang , dia membawa bola lebih jauh. Kemudian, dia menendang lagi"_

Suara TV di ruang keluarga membuat suasana hangat di dalam rumah tersebut menjadi riuh.

"Ini bakalan gol"

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil memakan kacang kulit yang berada di tangannya.

"Ayo tendang cepat! Ayo Cepat!"

Empat orang tersebut berteriak heboh saat menonton detik detik terakhir yang akan mencapai gol. Yang pertama adalah Oh Kyuhyun selaku kepala keluarga, kemudian Oh Seohyun istri Kyuhyun, Oh Yeri adik perepuan Sehun, anak kedua dari Kyuhyun dan Seohyun, dan yang terakhir adalah Oh Jaehyun si anak bungsu.

Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Seohyun mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu di depan rumah.

"Oh, apakah itu Sehunnie? Ia sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduk dan berlari menuju pintu depan untuk membuka pintu.

"Kemana saja kau, tidak menonton pertandingan penting ini?"

Kyuhyun menanggapi seolah ia berbicara kepada Sehun.

Seohyun tertawa kecil dan membuka pintu perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba..

DEG

Ia membolakan matanya melihat siapa yang datang,

"Astaga" gumamnya lirih.

Diruang keluarga, Kyuhyun yang menunggu istri dan anaknya yang tidak datang-datang lalu ia berinisiatif menyusul Seohyun ke pintu depan.

Disana ia melihat Seohyun tidur terlentang di lantai,

Ia memanggil Seohyun, "Sayang?"

Lalu tidak lama kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya melihat ada darah mengalir dari kepala sang istri. Dan mendongak kepada seseorang didepannya yang menodongkan pistol di depan kepalanya, ia kaget karena pistol itu adalah pistol yang di gunakan Sehun saat Olimpiade Menembak dulu.

Kemudian..

DOR!

Kepala Kyuhyun mendapatkan tembakan yang tadi di arahkan kepadanya, secara tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ambruk di dekat sang istri yang sama-sama kepalanya terlubangi. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala Kyuhyun, dan ia tewas seketika.

Sang pelaku penembakan meninggalkannya terlonggok tidak berdaya di depan pintu rumah dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

Dan Jaehyun adik laki-laki Sehun melihatnya sembari memakan ayam di tangannya. Tidak lama kemudian ia memelototkan matanya, lalu satu tembakan menembus kepalanya, dan ia jatuh terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai.

Yeri yang sedang asik menonton pertandingan merasakan firasat aneh yang sedang terjadi di rumah ini, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dan.

DOR!

Ia ambruk seketika dengan kepalanya yang terlubangi oleh peluru.

Semua keluarga Oh Sehun tertembak mati saat ini, Televisi masih menayangkan Sepak Bola yang berhasil mendapatkan gol.

"Ini berita pertama hari ini. Dua hari yang lalu, kami menyampaikan berita bahwa seluruh keluarga di Sangdo-dong tertembak oleh pistol. Polisi melihat Oh Sehun, si peraih medali emas Olimpiade Athena dan juga anggota keluarga sebagai tersangka utama."

Saat ini Stasiun Televisi Seoul telah geger oleh masalah penembakan Keluarga Oh, dan yang menjadi tersangka utamanya adalah Oh sehun, karena pada saat sebelum kejadian, ia sedang tidak berada dirumah.

Sekarang Sehun di bawa ke Kantor Polisi Dongjak Seoul. Ia menjadi topik terhangat di Korea saat ini.

"Beberapa saat lalu, Oh Sehun, mantan atlet nasional, ditangkap di bawah tuduhan pembunuhan itu."

Ujar Reporter yang sedang bertugas.

 _BREAKING NEWS : [Oh Sehun ditangkap sebagai tersangka pembunuhan]_

Sehun di seret paksa oleh pihak kepolisian kedalam kantor polisi. Ia saat ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan celana jeans hitam serta topi hitam, tidak lupa pula kedua tangannya saat ini sedang di borgol. Ia hanya membelalakkan matanya dan sangat gemetaran tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi.

Beberapa sinar lensa kamera memotret Sehun yang sedang di giring oleh polisi tersebut.

Reporter Park, Reporter yang sedang bertugas di acara berita tersebut melaporkan bahwa "Pelatih tim tembak nasional, Oh Kyuhyun, beserta istrinya Oh Seohyun, dan Putri mereka Oh Yeri, Putra bungsu mereka Oh Jaehyun, ditemukan di tembak mati di ruang keluarga rumah mereka pada pagi hari tanggal 15."

"Sementara menginvestigasi Oh Sehun yang tidak berada di rumah saat itu, polisi menemukan banyak keraguan tentang keberadaannya hari itu."

Para detektif sedang menginvestigasi tempat pembunuhan, di rumah Oh Kyuhyun.

Namun di luar tepatnya di sebuah gang sempit di dekat tong sampah, seseorang yang tidak di kenal sedang membuang Pistol yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menembak mati seluruh Keluarga Oh tersebut. Kemudian orang yang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut berlari menghilang di kegelapan malam.

"Ini pistol yang digunakan untuk pembunuhan tersebut. Pistol dengan 5,56mm kaliber buatan swiss. Disini, kami menemukan noda darah korban dan sidik jari Oh Sehun"

Komandan kepolisian mengumumkan keterangan tersebut di dalam Konferensi Pers. Serta menunjukkan bukti di monitor terdapat gambar pistol yang telah di gunakan seagai barang bukti.

"Polisi menegaskan bahwa pistol yang digunakan di TKP, adalah pistol yang sama yang Oh Sehun gunakan di Olimpiade."

Berita ini memang sangat mengejutkan. Bagaimana masyarakat Korea masih ingat dengan jelas saat dimana dia –Oh Sehun- berlari ke ayahnya dan memeluknya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Jika Sehun yang memang membunuh mereka, apa motif kejahatannya?

Menurut kesaksian saat dia berhenti menjadi atlet tembak dan memutuskan kuliah ilmu komputer dia punya masalah dengan ayahnya.

Tapi masalah itu belum jelas kenapa seorang atlet Olimpiade yang terkenal membunuh keluarganya sendiri.

Karena itu, publik makin antusias melihat bagaimana penangkapannya.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di ruang Introgasi dengan Jaksa Zitao.

Jaksa yang dikenal sangat kejam dalam menegakkan kebenaran.

"Ada dua orang yang melihatmu saat itu di pintu belakang, bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?"

Ujar Jaksa Zi dengan bersendekap dada dan memasang wajah mencemooh.

Sehun hanya memandangi kaca hitam tembus pandang dari luar ruangan dan mengelus pahanya tanda ia gugup. Lalu mengambil nafas perlahan dan melihat kebawah lantai tanda ia begitu ketakutan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu seminggu sebelum kejadian. Kemudian kau cerita pada temanmu, kalau ayahmu itu menjengkelkan dan kau ingin ayahmu mati. Apa benar begitu?"

Jaksa Zi masih melemparkan pertanyaannya bertubi-tubi serta memojokkan Sehun dengan ribuan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak.. Tidak seperti itu.." Sehun menjawab lirih dan memandang tepat di mata Jaksa Tao.

"Benarkah?" jawab Jaksa Zi sakras. "Aku mengerti kau ingin hidup sendiri, iya" Lalu Jaksa Zi berdiri dan berjalan kebelakang kursi Sehun.

CCTV masih merekam kejadian tersebut saat intogasi berjalan.

"Yakan?" Tanya Jaksa Zi dan memegang bahu sehun, memijatnya pelan.

"Tetapi tetap saja.. kau tidak bisa menembak ayahmu" Berbisik pelan tepat di belakang Sehun, lalu menjambak rambutnya keras.

"Kau menembak ibu yang berusaha melarangmu." Lalu di dorongnya keras kepala Sehun hingga terbentur oleh meja yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sehun tidak bergeming, hanya melirik kebelakang. "Kau hilang kendali dan menembak mati semua keluargamu" di jambaknya lagi rambut Sehun oleh Jaksa Zi.

"Apa? Kau terlalu takut mati setelah membunuh mereka?" tanya Jaksa Zi penuh cemooh.

"Kau kabur, lalu kembali dan menangis di depan foto orang tuamu" Ucapnya penuh kebencian. Dan sehun membelalakkan matanya ingin melepas cengkraman di kepalanya tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa karena saat ini tangannya sedang terborgol.

"Kau tahu orang memanggilmu apa? Sampah masyarakat! Kau harusnya terisolasi dari masyarakat selamanya. Itulah tugasku. Kau mengerti?"

Sehun melebarkan kedua matanya untuk menahan air mata yang akan keluar. Jaksa Zi telah melepaskan cengkraman tersebut, namun Sehun tetap tidak bergeming dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia menangis.

Saat ini Sehun sedang berada di ruang kunjungan ia mendapatkan kunjungan dari pamannya. Sehun mengenakan seragam tahanan berwarna orange, ia berada di balik kaca sedang berbicara dengan sang paman.

"Hun-ah" sang paman memangil Sehun. Dan Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengetukkan tangannya yang terborgol di kaca menandakan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Jaksa yang bertanggung jawab, Huang ZiTao orang yang berambisi besar. Dia berharap menjadi seorang politikus. Dia berusaha memecahkan kasusmu karena kau semata-mata terkenal." Zhang Yixing –paman Sehun- menjelaskan kepada Sehun dengan perasaan khawatir. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kami mengadakan acara pemakaman karena kita tidak bisa menundanya lagi" Imbuh Yixing.

Sehun meneteskan airmatanya dalam diam dan memandang wajah pamannya.

"Kami menguburkan semua keluargamu di bukit, jangan khawatir.."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis terisak. Pamannya mencoba menguatkan Sehun agar ia bisa menerima semua keadaan ini.

"Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik, tetaplah bertahan Hun-ah" Sehun malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Jujur orang yang sangat terpukul dan paling sakit adalah Sehun, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menerima semua keadaan ini.

Sehun menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya dan melanjutkan isak tangisnya. Yixing hanya bisa menatap Sehun prihatin dan ikut menundukkan kepalanya sedih.

Saat ini Persidangan tentang kasus pembunuhan Keluarga Oh sedang berlangsung. Sehun duduk diam di kursi terdakwa menghadap Hakim. Dan ada Jaksa Zi yang sedang membeberkan kasus tersebut.

"Mengingat waktu dan bukti kejahatannya, sulit berasumsi kalau ini adalah kejahatan atas dorongan hati. Merencanakan membunuh keluarga sendiri adalah kejahatan yang mengerikan dan mengejutkan serta melanggar hukum moral."

Sehun hanya diam saja menghela nafas pelan saat Jaksa Zi membacakan kasus itu.

"Selain itu, terdakwa adalah atlet terkenal. Sebagai idola remaja insiden ini sangat mengejutkan" imbuh Jaksa Zi dengan kalimat sakras.

Sehun hanya melirik Jaksa Zi dengan mata yang berlinang air mata. Jaksa Zi masih membacakan kasus tersebut dengan smirk yang terpasang di wajah sangarnya.

"Untuk mengingatkan masyarakat akan bahaya, saya minta hukuman seberat-beratnya untuk Oh Sehun, yaitu hukuman mati."

Kemudian tempat persiangan tersebut menjadi riuh dengan tanggapan orang-orang yang datang menyaksikan persidangan tersebut. Kebanyakan orang setuju atas hukuman yang pantas Sehun dapatkan. Banyak orang yang mencemooh Sehun dan mengatainya bajingan.

Yixing sangat terpukul dengan jatuhan hukuman yang Sehun terima, ia tidak bisa menahan kecewa dan sedihnya atas apa yang terlah Sehun terima.

Sehun hanya melebarkan bolamatanya dan mengeraskan wajahnya tanda ia tidak terima atas hukuman ini.

"Kau itu brengsek!" umpat Jaksa Zi seraya tersenyum seakan menertawakan kisah hidup Sehun.

Sehun yang tidak terima langsung saja menendang meja lalu berdiri dan ingin menghajar Jaksa Zi, jika saja tidak ada banyak polisi yang menahannya.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Yixing dari bangku penonton.

"Dasar brengsek!" Teriak Sehun kepada Jaksa Zi. "Kenapa hukumannya begini? Brengsek!".

Sehun masih ingin menghajar Jaksa Zi, namun polisi yang menahannya semakin banyak. Sedangkan di depannya, Jaksa Zi hanya memasang wajah arogannya kepada Sehun. Lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkan ruangan sidang tersebut.

Sedangkan Sehun langsung berteriak marah dan makin menggila.

Di sebuah Rumah Sakit ternama di Seoul, tepatnya di kamar istirahat para dokter yang bertugas. Ada dua orang dokter pria yang sedang tertidur seperti keledai dengan air liur yang meluber kemana-mana.

Salah satu ponsel dari kedua orang tersebut berdering cukup keras, namun tidak ada yang merasa terganggu dengan deringan tersebut.

Dua orang tersebut adalah Kim Jongdae yang menempati kasur atas, dan Luhan yang menepati kasur di bawah.

Luhan yang tidur sambil membuka mulutnya tersebut merasa terganggu oleh dering telepon milik Jongdae. Ia menggaruk perutnya sebentar, lalu berteriak "Jongdae-ah, hei angkat ponselmu!" dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup masih mengantuk.

Jongdae yang sedang berada di alam mimpi tidak mengindahkan ucapan Luhan.

"Hei" panggil Luhan lagi. "Kotak, angkat teleponmu itu". Menghela nafas keras karena masih tidak ada sahutan. Akhirnya Luhan bangun dari kasurnya lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tanda ia sedang kesal.

"AKU INI BUTUH TIDUR!" teriak Luhan sambil mengambil Ponsel milik Jongdae.

[Anjing Gila menelpon]

"Hei ini si anjing gila" Ucap Luhan setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Jongdae langsung saja menegakkan tubuhnya dan bangun tergesa setelah mendengar siapa yang menghubungi dari Luhan.

Luhan langsung melempar ponsel milik Jongdae dan menaiki kasur miliknya lagi, dan mencari posisi tidur yang pas untuk melanjutkan mimpinya. Seraya berkata "Mati kau" lalu menertawakan Jongdae.

Jongdae berdehem keras menrelakskan tenggorokannya, lalu mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Ya, Profesor Kim. Ini Kim JongDae"

Terdengar teriakan keras dari seberang, dan Jongdae menjauhkan telinganya dari ponsel setelah mendengar teriakan tersebut. Luhan hanya tersenyum tidak jelas di dalam tidurnya.

"Angkat teleponnya idiot! Mana Luhan?" teriak Profesor Kim.

"Luhan?" tanya Jongdae memastikan.

Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar namanya di sebut. "Dia di sampingku, Profesor" ungkap Jongdae.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak angkat teleponnya." Ujar Jongdae lalu melirik Luhan sekilas.

Luhan langsung bangun dari tidurnya, dan tidak sengaja lututnya terantuk _buffet_ kasurnya.

"Dia mencarimu" kata Jongdae setelah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Lalu melanjutkan tidur cantiknya.

Luhan yang masih mengelus lutut yang sakit itu, lalu ia mengambil ponsel yang berada di jas dokternya, dan memeriksa notifikasi. Ternyata ada "10 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Anjing Gila" . Luhan langsung menatap ponselnya horor dan tercengang, "Hei, kenapa ponselku dalam _silent_ mode?" Tanya Luhan entah kepada siapa.

"Dia kemungkinan besar akan membunuhmu karena tidak mengangkat telepon darinya" jawab Jongdae berusanga mengompori Luhan.

"Kenapa dia mencariku?" gumam Luhan sembari memakai sepatunya tergesa-gesa. Kemudian berlari keluar dari ruangan itu menuju Profesor Kim.

Ia berlari tergesa, namun tidak lupa menyempatkan menyapa pasien yang lewat dengan senyuman cantiknya. Lalu ia berlari lagi dan terburu-buru memasang kartu tanda pengenal yang ia punya dan berlari menuju lift.

Di perjalanan, ia bertemu Kyungsoo dan menanyakan "Dimana Profesor Kim?" Kyungsoo hanya meihat wajah Luhan dengan tatapan horor. Dan menunjuk mulutnya sendiri, lalu berkata "Hyung ilermu" lalu mengeryitkan wajahnya jijik.

Luhan kemudian berlalu dan menjilat jari telunjuknya untuk membersihkan liur di sudut bibirnya. Menunggu lift yang lama tidak terbuka, akhirnya Luhan terpaksa harus berlari melewati tangga darurat. Dan bergumam tidak jelas merutuki harinya yang suram ini.

"Aduh bagaimana ini? Dia tidak akan membunuhku kan?" ucapnya seorang diri sembari mempercepat langkah kaki kecilnya. Keluar dari tangga darurat lalu ia hampir terpleset jika ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya.

Saat ini ia sedang menjadi tontonan orang yang berada di daerah itu, namun ia tidak memperdulikan dan tetap saja berlari. Orang yang melihat hanya meminggirkan tubuhnya agar tidak tertabrak oleh Luhan.

Setelah sekian lama berlari, akhirnya ia telah sampai di depan kantor Profesor Kim. Ia merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu, lalu benghela nafas kasar dan mengetuk pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan serta memasang senyum palsunya. Mendapatkan persetujuan dari Profesor Kim, lalu Luhan langsung memasuki ruangan itu dengan gugup.

"Kau sadar berapa waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk datang kemari? Kau mau mati?" ucap Profesor Kim Jongin sembari bersandar di kursi empuknya dan memasang wajah arogan menatap Luhan.

"Maafkan aku profesor kim" ucap Luhan seraya membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat. "Aku tidak tahu kau disini." Tambahnya.

"Kau pun tak mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau meremehkanku ya?" ucap Jongin seraya membentak Luhan. Luhan yang dibentak langsung kaget dan cegukan, kebiasaan jeleknya jika sedang takut.

"Kau pikir kau boleh mengabaikan telepon dariku?" Ujar Jongin lagi. "Maafkan aku, ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, maaf" Luhan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali.

"Apa ayahmu itu Wu Yi Fan, si penulis webtoon?" tanya Jongin menatap wajah Luhan.

Luhan langsung mendongakkan kepalanya, "Huh?".

"Ada yang bilang kau itu putranya, aku baru tau"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan dengan linglung lalu menjawab "Ya, aku putranya"

"benarkah?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Lalu mendapat anggukan mantap dari Luhan.

"Astaga, kenapa ini hanya terjadi kepadamu? Ayahmu itu Wu Yi Fan yang hebat, tapi kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Lalu Jongin menunjuk Luhan dengan pandangan tidak terima dan menghela nafas keras.

Luhan hanya diam tidak merespon, otaknya sedang berfikir keras. "Astaga Luhan-ssi". Imbuh Jongin.

"Maaf, Maaf karena aku kurang mumpuni" ujar Luhan sembari membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Apa kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?" tanya Jongin memastikan. "Tidak, aku Cuma tinggal dengan ibuku".

"Dimana Ayahmu?" "Orang tuaku bercerai" Jawab Luhan mantap.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau jarang melihat ayahmu?" tanya Jongin sembari memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering kok menemuinya, tapi.. kenapa kau terus menanyakanku hal ini?" tanya Luhan lelah.

"Beritahu aku spoilernya!" ucap Jongin final. Sedangkan Luhan? Luhan hanya memasang wajah bodohnya lalu berkata "Ya?" .

"Aku.. Aku sangat suka baca webtoon belakangan ini." Lalu Jongin mengambil Buku Komik yang ada di dalam laci mejanya. "Webtoon ayahmu, aku sangat menyukainya" ujarnya lagi.

Luhan melebarkan mulutnya dan menyimak apa yang sedang Jongin katakan.

"Tentu saja, webtoon ini sangat populer, tapi aku tidak suka membaca webtoon, jadi aku tidak membacanya. Tapi kudengar webtonnya akan tamat minggu ini" ujar Jongin sambil menunjuk Komik Webtoon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku langsung pergi ke toko buku dan membeli komiknya, lihat ini" Jongin mengeluarkan semua komik yang ia punya mulai dari chapter 1 hingga chapter yang paling baru.

"Ini memang membuat kecanduan" ia tata lagi semua komik yang ia punya ke atas mejanya.

"Butuh dua minggu untuk membaca semua ini" tambahnya lagi.

Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung melihat Profesornya kali ini. Lalu ia berkata "Kau menelponku hanya karena ini?" sembari memasang senyum yang dipaksakan dan menunjuk semua komik di meja Jongin.

"Kau tau, aku suka karakter utama di komik ini, Oh Sehun sangat kuat. Sebagai pria, kupikir dia itu hebat" Jongin membuat postur tubuhnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk mengekspresikan sosok Oh Sehun.

"Aku juga berfikiran begitu" ujar Luhan ceria. "Kau juga penggemarnya?" tanya Jongin.

"Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak suka Oh Sehun? Dia tampan, berbakat, dan santun." Luhan menjawabnya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Dan matanya itu, sangat seksi." Luhan membuat gestur dua jarinya menuju matanya dan kedepan dengan sangat bersemangat.

Jongin hanya diam melihat Luhan, lalu berkata "Seksi?" . Luhan memelototkan matanya, lalu mendadak membeku . "Maaf, aku sudah kelewatan" lalu mendundukkan kepalanya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba Jongin berdiri dari kursinya. Dan mengangkat tangannya keatas seakan-akan ingin menampar Luhan. Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya takut. Dan saat itu juga Jongdae datang dengan membawa berkas penting.

"Ayo tos" Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin. Lalu tertawa dan akhirnya ia dan Jongin berghigh five ria.

"Aku senang sekali bertemu dengan sesama penggemar Oh Sehun!" ujar Jongin lalu tertawa. "Aku tidak menyangka kau itu penggemarnya juga!" Luhan berjingkrak senang.

Dari samping, Jongdae hanya menatap keduanya heran. "Sejak kapan kau suka Double U? Kau harusnya bilang padaku" tanya Luhan pada Jongin.

"Kaulah yang harusnya bilang padaku kalau dia adalah ayahmu" Jongin menunjuk Luhan.

"Ayahku pasti akan senang" Lalu Luhan tersenyum.

Kemudian Jongdae memecah euforia kebahagiaan tersebut. "Profesor Kim, tolong tanda tangan disini" sambil menyerahkan map, dan menaruhnya di meja Jongin. Jongin hanya meiriknya sekilas, lalu membuang pandangannya dan menatap kearah Luhan.

"Tapi.. siapa sebenarnya pelakunya?" tanya jongin dan menaruh tangannya di atas meja.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," ucap Luhan kecewa.

"Tamatnya minggu ini, tapi aku masih belum bisa menebaknya, Kau tidak dengar apapun dari ayahmu?" kesal Jongin.

"Ayahku tidak pernah cerita tentang alur komiknya" jawab Luhan.

"Tapi kau itu putranya!" cerca Jongin. "Beritahu aku Spoilernya!" Paksa Jongin.

Kemudian Jongdae bergabung "Aku kenal ayahnya, dia sangat tegas" lalu melirik Luhan.

"Iya benar," Jawab Luhan.

"Kau tidak pernah operasi bedah jantung kan?" tanya Jongin memastikan. Luhan hanya diam menatap Jongin.

"Akan kuberi kau kesempatan." Luhan langsung menatapnya shock, "benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Tapi cari tahu dulu siapa pelakunya," jawab Jongin. Luhan lalu memelototkan matanya dan melihat kearah Jongdae. Ia dan Jongdae lalu saling berpandangan.

"Tapi ayahku takkan pernah mau memberitahuku." Ujarnya kepada Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kutarik kembali tawaranku" jawab Jongin enteng.

"AKAN KUCARI TAHU SEKARANG!" teriak Luhan bersemangat.

"Kalau kau berbohong karena kau ingin bedah jantung, aku akan membunuhmu." Jongin membuat gestur menyayat lehernya menggunakan tanganya.

"Jangan Khawatir!" jawab Luhan seraya tersenyum senang. Lalu Luhan menyenggol lengan Jongdae dan berlari keluar ruangan itu.

Jongdae menghela nafas pelan dan memanggil Jongin, "Profesor Kim?".

"Hm?" Jongin melihat Jongdae. "Sepertinya itu tidak adil" ujarnya.

"Apanya? " Jongin mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Bahkan rekan-rekan senior saja belum pernah berkesempatan bedah jantung." Jawab Jongdae pelan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin. "Jika kau merasa tidak enak, kau juga harusnya punya ayah kartunis" imbuhnya.

Jongdae hanya menggigit bibirnya dan memasang wajah menahan kecewa.

Luhan berlarian di sekitar lorong Rumah Sakit, berjingkrak-jingkrak senang hingga tidak mempedulikan sorotan mata orang-orang. Sesekali menyapa para suster yang berlalu-lalang.

"Woah, Keren!" Luhan tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini, jika ia tahu dari dulu Profesor Kim adalah penggemar webtoon ayahnya, harusnya ia memanfaatkannya saja. Luhan tertawa jahat dalam hati.

Kemudian Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku Jas Dokternya, dan memencet speed dial nomor satu. Yang di ketahui adalah nomor ayahnya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya, lalu dalam sekejap ia mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut, seraya bergumam "Tidak.. tidak tidak.. Nanti aku bisa terkena masalah."

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu ia memencet _speed dial_ nomor 5. Tertera di layar "Kim Suho". Menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, mendengarkan sambungan telepon. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, di terdapat sahutan dari seberang.

Di seberang telepon Suho mondar mandir di depan ruangan Yifan, ia merasa resah dan kemudian ia berlari untuk mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering.

"Halo? Luhan Hyung?"

Disebelah Suho ada dua wanita cantik yang mendekati Suho dan ikut mendengarkan telepon tersebut, seraya berbisik "Apakah itu Luhan Oppa?" tanya Wendy dan Seulgi berbarengan.

Junmyeon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas dan mendengarkan apa kata Luhan di seberang telepon.

"Suho-ah, sudah lama ya~" Ujar Luhan agak mendayu.

"Hyung, itu–" ucapan Junmyeon terpotong oleh Luhan. "Kau pasti sangat sibuk ya?". Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tahu hari ini terakhir, dan kau pasti sibuk. Aku punya permintaan untukmu. Hidupku sangat bergantung pada hal ini. Jadi jangan bilang pada ayah. " tambah Luhan.

Namun, Junmyeon langsung menjawab, "Nanti ku telepon lagi," dan mendorong Wendy dan Seulgi agar mereka berdua duduk di kursi mereka.

"Kami sedang dalam kesulitan" imbuh Suho.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

Suho menjawab terbata, "A-anu hyung, Ayahmu menghilang".

Di seberang Luhan langsung berteriak, "APA?".

"Maksudku, dia sudah tak bisa di hubungi sejak semalam." Tambah Suho.

"Aish, apaan.. dia pasti berada di suatu tempat sedang minum bersama teman-temannya." Jawab Luhan berusaha positive thingking.

"Tidak hyung, aku sudah menghubungi semua warung tenda, dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaannya." Lalu Suho mengambil sebuah ponsel di atas meja yang di ketahui adalah milik Yifan. "Ponselnya juga tidak dibawa" imbuhnya.

Luhan bergumam lirih, "Dia meninggalkan ponselnya?" .

"Dompet dan kunci mobilnya juga. Dia menghilang begitu saja hyung" ujar Suho frustasi.

"Lalu ia pergi kemana?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Harusnya deadline kami jam 4 sore, tapi dia belum memberikan arahan kepada kami. Kamu juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan dia biasanya tak pernah melewati deadline." Ujar Suho.

Sebuah Taksi berhenti di depan rumah minimalis. Pintu mobil terbuka, seorang pria yang di ketahui adalah Luhan langsung berlari membuka pagar dan menuju pintu masuk.

Di dalam rumah tersebut terdapat banyak sekali cover webtoon Double U yang pernah Yifan gambar. Mulai dari Chapter 1 hingga Chapter 33. Ada pula sebuah tablet yang di gunakan untuk menggambar dan banyak pigura foto yang berisi fotonya dengan Luhan. Ruangan kerja itu terlihat kosong.

Pintu perlahan terbuka Luhan memasuki rumah tersebut dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari Suho. Kemudian Suho berteriak mengagetkan Luhan.

"Hyung!"

Luhan mengumpat pelan dan terlonjak kaget. Kemudian di belakang Suho, Wendy dan Seulgi ikut menyambut kedatangan Luhan. "Oppa kemari?" dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Luhan.

Luhan ikut membungkukkan badannya, dan bertanya "Halo semuanya, ada kabar dari ayah?"

"Dia belum kembali," jawab Suho pasrah. Lalu Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya. Membuka pintu itu perlahan dan kemudian memasukinya. Suho, Wendy dan Seulgi membuntutinya dari belakang.

Mereka melihat kesekeliling ruangan tersebut, dan Luhan berkata "Kita tunggu saja dulu, kita masih punya waktu" .

"Kau tahu apa anehnya? Kami kemarin bekerja disini seharian, dan dia tidak pernah keluar dari ruangan ini.." Suho berkata kepada Luhan yang sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Flashback

[Malam sebelum Wu Yifan menghilang]

Suho memasuki ruangan Yifan ia melihat Yifan sedang serius menggambar di tabetnya. Kemudian Suho menginterupsi, "Permisi, tuan Wu, ingin ku buatkan kopi?" tanya Suho.

Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya dan melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 21.05. lalu Yifan menjawab "Iya nanti jam 22.00 saja" lalu ia melanjutkan gambarannya.

Suho membungkukkan badannya tanda ia mengerti dan berbalik meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Di luar ruangan Yifan, tepatnya pada ruang tengah tempat Suho, Wendy dan Seulgi bekerja. Mereka berdua –Wendy dan Seulgi, sedang sibuk dengan gambaran mereka yang sedang di warna. Suho keluar dari ruangan Yifan dan berjalan menuju mejanya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya sudah jam 22.00, Suho membawakan nampan yang berisi secangkir Kopi untuk Yifan. Suho membuka pintu ruangan Yifan perlahan lalu membungkukkan badannya dan berkata "Ini kopinya tuan.."

Namun yang ia dapatkan adalah ruangan kosong tidak ada Yifan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan mendekati meja kerja Yifan, dan menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Yifan.

"Tuan Wu?" ia menaruh kopinya di atas meja. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menyuruh Wendy dan Seulgi untuk membantunya mencari Yifan.

Seulgi dan Wendy mencari di sekeliling luar rumah dan Suho memeriksa di dalam rumah, mulai dari kamar tidur hingga kamar mandi.

Flashback off

Luhan masih mendengarkan cerita Suho, dan berkata "Bukankah itu aneh? Dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejaknya?". Lalu bersendekap dada dan memasang wajah berfikir.

Suho dengan tampang shock nya berkata, "Lalu kitaharus apa hyung?".

"Ini belum 24 jam, kita tunggu saja dulu" jawab Luhan dan berjalan lagi ke meja kerja Yifan.

"Yah, mungkin dia frustasi dan cari udara segar, dia pasti merasa sedih mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada karakter komiknya.." imbuh Luhan.

"Malam-malam tanpa bintang? Tanpa membawa dompet serta ponsel?" tanya Suho.

"Astaga, dia juga manusia Suho-ah" jawab Luhan dan memukul lengan Suho pelan.

"Lagilpula dia takkan mungkin merasa sedih hyung, karena dia sendiri yang bersihkeras untuk membunuh Oh Sehun. Katanya dia muak akan karakternya dan ingin membunuh karakter komik itu" ucap Suho panjang lebar.

"Bunuh? Bunuh siapa?" Tanya Luhan kaget.

"Sehun, Oh Sehun.. katanya dia akan membunuh Sehun di adegan terakhir" Jawab Suho serta membenakan letak kacamatanya yang hampir melorot.

Luhan diam tidak merespon. Lalu tiba-tiba ia tertawa dengan keras. "Hahaha, dia mana mungkin membunuh Sehun". Ucapnya sakras.

"Astaga hyung! Ini serius!, jika tidak percaya, mari aku tunjukkan"

Suho menarik tangan Luhan menuju meja kerja Yifan. Lalu membuka tablet Yifan dan berkata. "Akan kutunjukkan sesuatu yang mencengangkan, tapi aku mohon jangan beritahu ayahmu" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Suho memperlihatkan gambar manhwa seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang tercecer di perut dan di lantai tersebut. Luhan melotot kaget, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah tablet.

"Astaga! Ini siapa?" ucapnya seperti tikus tercekik.

"I-itu adalah Oh Sehun, hyung" Jawab Suho perlahan.

"Kenapa kalian membunuh Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan memukul-mukul lengan Suho.

"A-akh.. aku tidak membunuhnya hyung, tetapi ayahmu yang bersihkeras untuk membunuhnya. Aku sebenarnya juga tidak menyetujui ini, tapi ayahmu tetap keras kepala. Bahkan Seulgi saja sampai menangis karena Sehun di bunuh." Ucap Suho panjang lebar.

"Astaga, mengapa ceritanya jadi seperti ini, Sehun malah mati konyol" ucap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Dia sangat sangat ingin membunuhnya hyung." Suho menghela nafas pelan.

Flashback

Setelah Suho pamit undur diri, ia menyempatkan mendongak melirik wajah Yifan, ia melihat Yifan sedang memasang smirknya sembari menggambar di tabletnya.

Yifan menggambar banyak darah di sekitar tubuh Sehun, dan ia bangga akan hal itu. Membawa penanya membuat bercak darah dimana mana dengan smirk yang masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Flashback Off

"Aku melihatnya tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat senang ingin membunuh karakter itu."

Luhan menggigit kuku jari telunjuknya dan bertanya "Kenapa dia merasa senang saat membuat karakter utamanya mati?".

"Mana aku tahu? Mana aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya?" jawab Suho.

"M-mungkinkah.. ada seorang penggemar fanatik tahu kalau akhir ceritanya akan seperti ini, makannya ia menculik ayahku?"

"Seperti di film "Misery"?" Suho menyahut.

"Iya benar, ada juga penggemar fanatik dalam film"

"Kalau begitu.." tanya Suho. "Kita harus lapor polisi! Firasatku tidak enak" ujar Luhan tergesa.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan lapor polisi, hyung." Lalu Suho berlari keluar ruangan tersebut.

Luhan melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu lagi, dan melihat beberapa kertas gambar di meja ayahnya. Dan ia menemukan foto seperti iblis yang sedang memakan manusia. Dan membalik foto tersebut, membaca kalimat di belakangnya.

" _Dibandingkan aku yang dibunuh olehnya.. akulah yang akan membunuhnya"_

Begitulah yang Luhan baca tulisan di belakang foto tersebut. Luhan mengamati lagi foto itu kemudian ada sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak dari arah tablet ayahnya. Luhan meliriknya, namun tidak ada apa-apa. Merasa aneh, lalu Luhan membalikkan badannya mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu tentang hilangnya ayahnya.

Tapi.. sesuatu seperti menarik baju belakang Luhan. Luhan mencoba memegang sesuatu tersebut tanpa menoleh lalu ia merasakan tangannya basah, dan ia menarik tangannya dan melihat ada apakah di tangannya.

Kemudian ia membelalakkan matanya karena ia melihat ada darah di telapak tangannya. Mencoba menengokkan kepalanya perlahan, kemudian ia melihat ada sebuah tangan yang berlumuran darah keluar dari layar tablet ayahnya.

Tanpa di duga, akhirnya Luhan tertarik kedalam tablet tersebut, dan menjatuhkan foto iblis yang sebelumnya ia pegang tadi.

TBC

Announcement

Astaga, gak kerasa udah ngetik sampe words 5k+. hahaha

FF ini aku buat sendiri terinspirasi dari Drama Korea "W" aku buat versi HunHannya.

Ada yang berminat membaca? Aku juga gak janji bisa fast update di karenakan kendala oleh alat dan waktu sebagai perantara, tapi aku menjanjikan bahwa ff ini pasti akan aku selesaikan walaupun sedikit lama untuk update. Hehe.

So, masikah ada yang berminat untuk membaca fanfiction ini? bagi yang sudah menonton Drama W pasti sudah tau jalan ceritanya bagaimana.

Ini aku buat persis seperti itu, tapi mungkin banyak yang akan saya ubah sedikit, agar tidak terlalu sama dengan Drama Aslinya.

Saya hanya membuat cerita yang terinspirasi dari Drama tersebut. Jika ada ff lain yang mungkin sama seperti FF ini, mohon maaf karena saya tidak tahu. Saya membuat ff ini murni dengan hasil pemikiran saya sendiri.

Kritik dan Saran sangat saya harapkan dari kalian semua yang sudah bersedia membaca ff tidak bermutu ini.

Oh iya, kalau berminat Follow Instagram saya : yunna_aa

Mari berchingu, hahaha.

Sincerely

 _Rusa Jelek_.


End file.
